criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Signals
Smoke Signals is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-first case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Sahara Region appearing as the first case in the region. Plot After the reveal that an important meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the fate of The Global Protection Agency, the team headed to the Egyptian city to prepare. Whilst Connor and Anya discussed what was happening, the team received a call from U.S ambassador Katherine Cline who insisted that her bodyguard had been murdered by the Citadel of Qaitbay. The player and Bradley raced to the scene of the crime and found the burned body of bodyguard Marco Fernandez. The pair first questioned Katherine on how she encountered the body before suspecting President James Marsden and Queen Victoria Winchester. They were then interrupted by Takagi who informed them that CCTV had captured Marco sneaking onto the plane and stealing TGPA documents before his death. With this news, Takagi suggested searching the house Marco and Katherine were staying at in order to find the documents. After searching, they found reason to suspect TGPA patrolman Aaron Marquez and Sebastian del Prado, dictator of the island country known as Blackpearl. Imran then told the team that the citadel was being reopened to the public and that evidence would be destroyed. Bradley and the player raced back to the citadel and stopped it from being reopened, searching the crime scene for more clues. Finally, they incriminated Aaron for the murder. Aaron initially rebutted the player's claims before cracking, saying he had to do something. Aaron explained that a few years ago, he and Marco both worked at the FBI and were close friends. One day, while arresting a criminal, Aaron was shot and started bleeding out. Aaron confessed that Marco then fled the scene to save his own skin, leaving Aaron for dead. He recounted how he was luckily able to survive and after his long rehabilitation, he left America and joined the agency. He explained, however, that when he saw Marco in Alexandria, his rage came flooding out and he confronted him. When Marco refused to admit what he did was wrong, Aaron started plotting his murder, asking Marco to meet him by the citadel the next day. There, he burned Marco with a lighter and gasoline he'd purchased the previous day. In court, Aaron was sentenced to forty years in prison for his crime by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, a panicked Connor insisted that Aaron's arrest would make the agency look even worse and told the team to prepare for bad news. With the meeting drawing closer, Connor requested the player's help in finding a speech he'd prepared. As Connor last saw it by the citadel, the pair hurried there and found the speech, sending it to Spencer for some last minute adjustments. Connor then gave his speech to the world leaders but to no avail, as James informed the team that they had decided to shut down the Global Protection Agency. A while later, as the team took in the reveal, Nia told the team that something felt off and asked if she and the player could do one more search. The pair then went back to the meeting hall and found Katherine's schedule for the event. Per Anya, it was revealed that Katherine was supposed to have a different bodyguard for the proceedings but it was changed to Marco last minute. Confused by the sudden change in bodyguards, the pair went back to where Katherine was staying, only to find no trace of her except for a chloroform stained gag. Believing that Katherine had been kidnapped, the player informed James of what had happened. Finally, as the team discussed the day's events, Connor decided that before their resources were taken, they would investigate Katherine's kidnap and find out the truth behind their shut down. Takagi then told them that she'd traced Katherine's phone to Cairo, prompting the team to head there. Summary Victim *'Marco Fernandez' (found burned to a crisp by the Citadel of Qaitbay) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Aaron Marquez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ful medames. *The suspect drinks karakadey. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ful medames. *The suspect drinks karakadey. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has stubble. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ful medames. *The suspect drinks karakadey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ful medames. *The suspect drinks karakadey. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect has stubble. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ful medames. *The suspect drinks karakadey. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats ful medames. *The killer drinks karakadey. *The killer owns a parrot. *The killer has a burn. *The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Citadel of Qaitbay. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric; New Suspect: Katherine Cline) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ful medames) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Dirty Blazer) *Examine Dirty Blazer. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks karakadey) *Ask Katherine how she found the body. (New Crime Scene: Assembly Hall) *Investigate Assembly Hall. (Clues: Snapped Metal, Broken Device) *Examine Snapped Metal. (Result: Nameplate) *Examine Nameplate. (Result: James Marsden's Name; New Suspect: James Marsden) *Speak to President Marsden about the murder. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Winchester Family Crest; New Suspect: Victoria Winchester) *Speak to Victoria about the crime. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Temporary Housing. (Clues: Earpiece, Liquor Cabinet, Box of Knick Knacks) *Examine Earpiece. (Result: TGPA Logo; New Suspect: Aaron Marquez) *Ask Aaron if he's seen anything. (Attribute: Aaron eats ful medames and drinks karakadey) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: TGPA Documents) *Confront Katherine about ordering the documents to be stolen. (Attribute: Katherine eats ful medames and drinks karakadey) *Examine Box of Knick Knacks. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a parrot, Katherine owns a parrot; New Crime Scene: Grand Desk) *Investigate Grand Desk. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Briefcase) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: List of Attendees; New Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Ask Sebastian about attending the meeting. (Attribute: Sebastian eats ful medames and drinks karakadey) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Document on Marco) *Speak to James about Marco's protests. (Attribute: James eats ful medames, drinks karakadey and owns a parrot) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Citadel Pathway. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Victim's Bag, Broken Frame) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Speak to Aaron about working with the victim in the FBI. (Attribute: Aaron owns a parrot) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Royal Letter) *Ask Victoria about wanting to hire the victim. (Attribute: Victoria eats ful medames and drinks karakadey) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Slanderous Image) *Speak to Sebastian about the victim calling him "the devil". (Attribute: Sebastian owns a parrot) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Gasoline Cannister, Burn Cream) *Examine Gasoline Cannister. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Burn Cream. (Result: Small Hairs) *Analyze Small Hairs. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Vanish Into Thin Air (1/5). (No stars) Vanished Into Thin Air (1/5) *See how you can help Connor. (Reward: Sunglasses) *Investigate Citadel of Qaitbay. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Speech) *Analyze Speech. (03:00:00) *Hear the results from James. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Assembly Hall. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Meeting Schedule) *Analyze Meeting Schedule. (04:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Temporary Housing. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Old Rag) *Examine Old Rag. (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance. (05:00:00; Result: Chloroform) *Inform James of Katherine's kidnapping. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sahara Region (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World